


Sing Me A Fanfic

by ArielSakura



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other, Random Song Challenge, Song Parody, Song: I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Whitney Houston), Song: Mr. Brightside (The Killers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Just some songs I reworked into fanfic parodies... because why not? :D
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> It actually started out as a challenge on the Fairest of the Rare facebook page (An absolutely amazing group btw you should totally check them out if you're a writer or a reader! If you're into HP and rare pairs. Just go, join, thank me later.) from the amazingly talented [shuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns/pseuds/shuns/works)
> 
> I was quite proud of these little diddies, especially as one got me first place. :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy them! I couldn't get them out of my head for quite some time...

** I Wanna Story On Ao3 **

Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the screen begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
which chapters are left to save  
I've done alright up to now  
It's FotR that shows me how  
And when the night falls, Ao3 calls  
  
Oh, I wanna read angst in a story  
I wanna read my OTP in a story  
Yeah, I wanna blush at a story  
With a story on Ao3  
Oh, I wanna cry from a story  
I wanna feel the heat in a story  
Yeah, I wanna laugh with a story  
With a story on Ao3  
  
I've been in love and lost my senses  
Sifting through fic after fic  
Sooner or later, the chapter ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a fic that'll take more than a glance  
On a trope that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls, Ao3 calls  
  
Oh, I wanna read angst in a story  
I wanna read my OTP in a story  
Yeah, I wanna blush from a story  
With a story on Ao3  
Oh, I wanna cry from a story  
I wanna feel the heat in a story  
Yeah, I wanna laugh with a story  
With a story on Ao3  
  
A story oo story oo  
A story with rare pairs yeah  
A story oo story oo  
To hold my attention oh  
  
I need a fic that'll take more than a glance  
On a trope that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls, Ao3 calls  
  
Oh, I wanna read angst in a story  
I wanna read my OTP in a story  
Yeah, I wanna blush at a story  
With a story on Ao3  
Oh, I wanna cry from a story  
I wanna feel the heat in a story  
Yeah, I wanna laugh with a story  
With a story on Ao3  
  
Don'tcha want angst with your babies  
Don'tcha want romance with your OTP  
Hey Don'tcha want fluff in your feed  
With a story on Ao3....


	2. Mr Brightside

**'Cause Fanfics Worldwide**

Coming out of a haze  
And I've been reading just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I read them all  
It started out with one fic  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only one fic, it was only one fic  
Now I'm falling asleep  
Accidentally closing the tab  
Feels like a stroke  
Can I get it back?  
OTP was about to kiss  
And my stomach is sick  
Because what if I miss?  
But relief flows through my chest now  
As the tab reloads now  
Make it so  
And I just can't look, what chapter it'll be?  
I don't wanna scroll  
  
OTPs, making me a devotee  
Reading fics to galvanise  
My favourite franchise  
Sleep it's just the price I pay  
Ao3 is calling me  
Open up my browser page  
'Cause fandom's worldwide


End file.
